Pizza Under the Falling Stars
by StarrKiwi
Summary: Phineas is sick the day of the girls ask boys dance, and Isabella is heart broken. Ferb, on the other hand, is having girl troubles of his own.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok, so this was 3 story's that I** **had an idea for, the combined them all into 1.** **Please Review! I like to know what people think of my stories and if I should keep writing. :)** **I'll post chapter two soon!**

Isabella's P.O.V.

I walk over to Phineas's house finding the will to ask him to the dance tomorrow. I stop in front of the house rehearsing it one more time. I wanna start out normal so he doesn't suspect anything. "Hi Phineas, What'cha doing?"

I here a car door slam and turn around to see Miss. Flynn pulling out of the driveway. She waves as she drives past. I wave back and open the gate forgetting that I was practicing. Ferb is sitting there reading with a bored look on his face.

"Hey Ferb. What'cha doing?" I ask.

"Well," he says in his British voice. "We were going to make a portal to the other side of the world, but Phineas is sick today."

I gasp and put my hand over my mouth. "He hasn't been sick all summer! Is it bad?"

"Well, mom says it's just the common cold. I looked online at symptoms of a cold though, and I beg to differ. This is no cold. So Phineas drew me some blueprints an I built a sick-away thing. Now he will be better in two days, instead of 3 weeks.

I blink. "You know I've never heard you talk that much. Ever." He shrugs. "So can I see him?" I ask eagerly.

"Sure. Mom said to keep it down though."

I practically run into the house, but then tiptoe into there room. Phineas smiles as he sees me.

"Hey Isabella." He says he voice all scratchy.

"Hi" I go over and pet Perry who is sitting on the edge of his bed. Then, I go over and sit on the floor. "What's up?"

"I dunno, Mom says I have the cold, but I believe what Ferb said, This is not the cold." Phineas squeezes his eyes shut and pulls his blanket up to his mouth and coughs for a long time. After about a minuet, he stops.

He sighs sadly and looks up at the roof. Then he gives a little smile. "Today was supposed to be the best day of the summer. And look at me now. Stuck in bed with the only company all day is you, Ferb, and a platapu- Hey where's Perry?"

Perry's P.O.V.

I fittle with my tail waiting for Major. M. to tell me what to do. About a minuet later he finally appears.

"Morning agent P. How was your night?" He says, trying to make small talk.

I don't have time for this. Phineas must be missing me already. Poor little guy. I put on my mad face telling him through my chatter that I'm in a rush.

"Ok, Ok. "We've been getting reports that all the Pizza ingredients in the Tri-State area are gone. This has Doofinsmerts written all over it. You know what to do."

I salute him and jump into my hover jet. My roof opens up and I fly through it.

Vanessa's P.O.V.

I roll my eyes as my dad recites his "Evil" plan to me.

"Dad, why can't you tell this to your little platypus friend?" I ask. Then look at my watch. "I have to go in 5."

"What platypus friend? What-what are you talking about?" he says.

"The one who you always trap, he ruins your plans then you always say 'CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS!' and then you blow up?" I say.

"Oh, Oh you mean PERRY the platypus, well he should be here any second, and THEN, I will explain it." He folds his arms and grins.

"Whatever."

I run down the street with my hair blowing in all directions. Looking at my watch I realizing I'm late. I stop in front my favorite restaurant, The Enchanted Pizza and look around. _Closed. _The sign says. _That's strange for a Saturday afternoon. _I call Jamie. No answer. Brad. Nope. Jacob? Nada. I close my phone and look around. _ Well now what?_

I skate down the street trying to find something to do, when I see some one with green hair sanding on the side walk. I stop to see who it is.

"Ferb?" I ask amazed that we once again crossed paths.

"Vanessa?" He replies with the same tone of voice.

"What, what are you doing here?" I asks getting off my skateboard.

"The question is, what are _you_ doing here. Because this is where I live." We sit down on the curb.

"I was just, skating around..." I say awkwardly.

The silence between us is to long for me, so I say what's been on my mind all afternoon. "Are you going to the falling stars dance tomorrow?" He looks surprised, but then shakes his head no.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Here is Chapter 2. Thanks for reading, and thank you to those who took the time to review! It meant so much! So here's more.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Perry's P.O.V<span>

My theme song plays as I fly through the air and crash into Dr. Doof's building.

"Aww, Perry the platypus, how nice of you to drop by!" Doof says as a metal cage comes down on top of me. I look around, realizing that he has giant piles of pizza toppings all over. "Now," He continues. "I know you are wondering why I have all this pizza stuff. You see, when I was a small boy my mother was known for her delicious pizzas, but it was a top secret family recipe and when she died years later, she said that my brother was next in line to have it. Then he can give it to his child, who can give it to his child, who can give it to his child, who can give it to... You-you get my point. So now I have stolen the recipe from my brother, and I will open up a pizza store down town. Then I will put a hypnosis potion in it so every one will be addicted to my pizzas so the other food companies will go out of business, making me the ruler of food, and the people of the tri-state area love food, witch makes me the ruler of the tri-state area!" He says as a big dramatic ending. "Okay, now I know you're wondering, 'How will he get his pizza ingredients down to his place?' Well, that's why I made an inator for that; I just don't know what its called yet."

Doof looks at his watch. "Wow, 6:30 already? Well, you did come a bit late. Perry the Platypus, can we finish this tomorrow? I have a book club I need to get to. I'm not opening the restaurant until then anyway. Okay?"

I nod as he takes the cage away. I wave and walk out the door. _I'm not in the mood for fighting (or should I say stopping) Doof today anyway. _I think to myself as I climb back into my hover jet. _Phineas needs me._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  
><em>

Ferb's P.O.V.

I can't help but smile to myself as I put on my PJs that night. _I did it! I actually did it! I am going on a date with Vanessa! Better yet, a dance. But wait, she's WAY taller than me. Maybe I can make myself taller-_

My thoughts are cut off by Phineas's voice. "Hey Ferb, how's it going?" His voice sounded way better but still tiny bit scratchy. I look over at him as he's taking a drink of water from his water bottle. He must have woken up from his nap.

I shrug, but then ask, "How are you feeling?" I sit on the edge of my bed, facing him.

"Way better." He says smiling. "I think that Sick-Away thing helped a lot."

I give him a thumbs up and a *ding* comes out of nowhere.

"Can you go get me some orange juice?" He asks, sitting up.

I'm about to hop off my bed when I hear a knock.

"Come in." Phineas says.

"Oh good, you're up." Linda grins as she opens the door. "Phineas, I brought you some chicken soup for dinner, and some orange juice." She gives him the soup and sets his asked for drink on his bedside table.

"Thanks mom, It looks delicious!" He says as he eats a spoonful. "Mmmmm."

"You're welcome. If you need anything just holler!" She walks out of the room, shutting the door again.

"Never mind." he chirps to me. I smile as lie down, opening my favorite book, The Odyssey.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

About half an hour later, Phineas gets out of bed clamming that he will be right back, taking his bowl downstairs. I ask if he wants me to do it, but he just shakes his head. "I can't spend all day in bed!" he claims.

I nod in agreement and go back to my book, but right as I do, Phineas slips on something and topples to the ground. I shut my book and crawl to the edge of my bed in worry. I'm about to ask him if he's okay, but then I notice that he's laughing.

"That was probably the most exciting thing that's happened to me all day!" He says to me, sitting up. Still confused, I climb off of the bed and kneel down on the hardwood floor beside him.

He holds up a notecard, obviously the thing that he slipped on, and reads it. It says "Phineas" in fancy pink lettering. "That looks like Isabella's handwriting," He observes. He flips it over and reads, "'Dear Phineas, I was kinda wondering if you were going to the dance tomorrow. Because, if you're not, do you want to go with me?'" He pauses. "'Love, Isabella.'"

After a few seconds, he looks up at me. "Why was it on a note? Why didn't she just ask me?"

I resist the urge to roll my eyes and instead tell him, "She thought you were still going to be sick tomorrow, so why bother?"

His confused features turn into a frown. "Aw, poor Isabella. I wish I could make it up to her." He stands up and sits on his bed, still holding the note in his hand. I do the same, pushing my blanket out of the way.

"I bet I'll be better by tomorrow the way our Sick-Away is helping. Maybe I can still go with her!" He says, hopping to his feet and heading towards the door, but stops in mid-stride. "Wait..." He says, smiling to himself. "Maybe it should be a surprise..."

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Vanessa's P.O.V.

I'm laying on my bed day dreaming when my phone rings. It was Lacey. Before I can even say hello, she starts babbling on about something I can't understand.

"Ok, Ok, slow down." I say. When she stops I ask curiously, "Now what are you saying?"

Sometimes that girl can get all exited about the littlest things. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with her when I can't understand her half of the time.

"I got you a date to the dance tomorrow!" She squeals. "Isn't it great?"

I sit up. "You WHAT?"

"His name is Damian, he has black hair, is tall-"

I cut her off. "Lacey, I already have a date." I say, surprising her.

It's silent for a minute before she asks, "Who is he?"

"You wouldn't know him." I reply honestly.

"Oh, yes I would. Its that kid with the green hair, isn't it?"

Maybe she does know him. "How did you know?"

"After your break-up with Jonny, thats the only person you talk about. He's so nice, he understands you... blah blah blah. What's is name, Flib?"

I roll my eyes. "It's Ferb. And no its not the only person I talk about."

"Yah it kinda is, and besides, He's only like nine."

"For your information, he's 12, and he's the sweetest person I know."

"Yeah but you're 16. There's only about a ten year difference." she exaggerates.

"There's only four! And why do you care?"

"I just don't wanna see you hurt when a 12 year old boy comes in footy Pajamas-"

I hang up, because I don't wanna put up with her anymore right now. Ferb's very mature for his age. He would not come in footy pajamas! She doesn't know him like I do.


End file.
